


Free Time Prom

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [19]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: After the announcement of the prom day winners, Sea Fairy wanted to spends times with Fire Spirit in the woods, happily.
Relationships: Sea Fairy Cookie/Fire Spirit Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 6





	Free Time Prom




End file.
